Slytherin's Queen
by Kikyo'sExterminator
Summary: Hermione, fiery but sweet Hermione, Gryffindor Princess, has a secret. Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, is determined to find out what. What will happen when he does? DMHG, HPGW, RWLL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Think about what you've done….and then do it again later."

Chapter 1

"Hermione! 'Mione over here!" called a red haired, lanky teenager over the whistle of a train. The train of course, was the Hogwarts Express, and the boy was Ron Weasley, best friend and ex-boyfriend of Hermione Granger. Ron was leaning out of the train window, waving wildly.

Hermione smiled tiredly, knowing already that Ron was as Ronish as ever. She loaded her trunk onto the train and stepped onto it. She looked until she found the compartment where Ron was sitting and opened the door.

Immediately Ron jumped up from his seat and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, 'Mione, how was your summer?"

"Fine," Hermione responded quickly. "Just fine Ronald." She sat down and looked around confused. "Where's Harry?"

Ron frowned in thought. "Oh yeah, he said something about going to find Ginny. She went to sit with Neville and Luna. They've got an compartment farther up the train."

Hermione nodded her head. She knew that Harry was probably going to ask Ginny back out, now that Lord Voldemort had been destroyed…she'd have to get Ginny to spill the details later.

She winced as she remembered the past summer. Her parents hadn't allowed her to go back to the Wizarding World to help fight Voldemort, and she had been forced to go to Paris with them instead.

Now it was their final year at the reopened Hogwarts, without any dangers to worry about. 'Thank God. I have enough to worry about already,' Hermione thought with a sigh. She took out her wand and started to absentmindedly fiddle with it.

"Hermione!" someone called her. She looked up and saw the final member of the Golden Trio standing there grinning at her…or rather, grinning DOWN at her. "Harry! You've grown over the summer!" she gasped, forgetting her worries for a minute. She hugged him tightly and then sat back down as Ron laughed. "'Mione, he's gotten almost as tall as I have. You'll be having to look up at us from now on!"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. Leaning back against the seat, she thought, 'I must not over-do it. It would be bad for the—'

But her thought were cut short as Ferret Boy, or Draco Malfoy as some called him, opened their compartment door. "Well, well, well, look whose here. The Weasel King, Scarhead, and Little Miss Mudblood."

"Well, well,well, look whose come to annoy us guys! The tall, pale, and gruesome ferret!" Hermione said mocklingly.

Ron snickered along with Harry as Malfoy sneered and stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle blundering stupidly after him.

Hermione's temper cooled down and she returned to her normal, bookish self, pulling out Hogwarts, A History and reading her favorite chapter.

She settled down as Ron and Harry started to talk excitedly about the look on Malfoy's pointed face as he stormed off. They talked about random things as the train started to move slowly, and by the time they had run out of ideas of things to chat about, the train was speeding rapidly through the countryside.

After a few minutes in silence, Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore. "Well, are you going to tell me how you two destroyed the most feared wizard of the ages or not!" she burst out suddenly.

Harry, who had been leaning his forehead against the train window, turned towards her startled as Ron snorted and bolted up, awakening from his doze of Madam Rosmerta.

"Hermione—we didn't think—"

"Yes, yes, you didn't want to hurt my feelings because my parents stopped me from going and fighting alongside you, but come on! I'm your best friend! I deserve to know how you two aren't dead and gone right now!" Hermione said impatiently.

Ron and Harry shared a frightened glance. "Uh, 'Mione, we just thought you would've read about it in the Daily Prophet or something."

"That rubbish newspaper? I would've gotten better information from the Quibbler!" Hermione snapped.

Harry and Ron looked at each other again, shrugged, and began to tell their story.

"Okay, well, you know how Dumbledore had told us to destroy all of the Horcruxes? Well, Ron and I split up after meeting at the Burrow over the summer and went separate ways. We found all of them except one, each time barely escaping with our lives. Finally, after two months, there was only one left… Voldemort had somehow managed to turn his snake, Nagini, into a living Horcrux. He took the snake everywhere with him, and it was nearly impossible for us to get it." Harry started. He stopped and turned to Ron.

"But once we told the Order what we knew about the snake, they asked one of their spies about it. You see, they had planted three spies in the Death Eaters, and one of them was Tonks. She knew what the snake was, and told us that to get to it, we had to distract Voldemort, who was living in the house next to the cemetery Harry had been transported to during the Triwizard Tournament. It took us a whole week to sneak into the house. Harry created the distraction, using one of Fred and George's swamp things. You know, like they used in Hogwarts two years ago before they left."

"And then, Ron ran into the mansion, taking the Dath Eater guards by surprise. Tonks, Lupin, and Moody were all with us, and we stupefied all of the Death Eaters quickly. I ran up the huge stairs that led to Voldemort's meeting room. It was a foul place, with all the mold and rot that was there. The snake was curled up next to a huge old armchair, next to an enormous fireplace. I thought no one was around, and fortunately, I was right, because my scar hadn't hurt since entering the house. So, I crept forward and took out a knife. It was disgusting, but I managed to stab the snake through. Of course, it hissed, and I could understand it. It said, "Master, help me!"

"Yeah, and then everyone got really quiet, aware that something huge was coming. Harry stabbed Nagini again and again, hoping that Voldemort was killed before he got there. But he appearated in and pointed his wand at Harry. He said Avada Kadavra, and I thought for sure Harry was a goner. But…"

Here the re-telling of their battle was cut short as the train rolled slowly to a stop. Hermione, who had been hanging onto every word, was, for the first time, not excited to have arrived back at Hogwarts.

**This is the first Harry Potter Fanfic I've ever written…be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Not mine

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Some people may annoy you…but you miss them terribly when they're taken from you." **(A/N-This was a personal experience I recently had to face.)**

**Chapter Two**

Draco scowled as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express, with a scantily clad Pansy Parkinson attached to his arm, wearing what SHE thought was a seductive smile, but came out as a constipated grimace.

"Oh Drakie poo, being Head Boy is going to be so difficult! I'm not going to share the same common room as you! And you'll have to share it with filthy little Mudblood Granger!" Pansy simpered, clutching his already numb arm even tighter.

Draco looked down at her in repulsion. "How do you know Granger's Head Girl?" he demanded, signaling with a jerk of his head for Goyle to take Pansy off of him.

"Oh, well I found out from Jeff , who is friends with Blaise, whose friends with that freak Dylan, whose going out with Millicent, whose been stalking Potter since second year and heard through one of Weasel's brothers' Extendable Ears into the Mudblood's compartment," Pansy shrugged.

"Uh huh…so you found out from Jeff with the freak, Millicent's Ears—what the bloody hell are you talking about Parkinson?" a very confused Malfoy asked.

Crabbe, who had stopped paying attention long ago, looked off towards the lake with a dreamy expression on his face. "Fried squid on cake…" he sighed. Draco caught this and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'Is all that fat arse ever thinks about food?'

"What Pansy means is that that guy Jeff told her that his friend's girlfriend found out from listening in on Potter's and Granger's conversation," Goyle said suddenly.

"Oh my god. Goyle? What are you on?" Pansy asked him alarmed. Even the bimbo of the century knew something was wrong when Goyle started to make sense. "What do YOU think Drakie poo?" she asked, turning around. But Malfoy had taken off as soon as Goyle had started to talk. He didn't want to stick around if the apocalypse came. (**A/N: for you stupid ppl out there, it meant that he thought that if Goyle started talking smart, it meant the end of the world was coming**.)

OO --'

Hermione flinched as she made her way towards the Heads Carriage, which would take her up to Hogwarts. She had always hated the carriages, after finding out that thestrals pulled them along. That was almost as bad as house elves and their conditions in the kitchens! Working so hard all day.

She climbed in grudgingly, not paying any attention since her mind was still on the house elves, and attempted to sit down. Keyword: Attempted.

As soon as she had, she noticed that she was sitting on someone's lap. Admitting a small shriek, she tried to jump up as the carriage lurched into motion, but wasn't quite able to, because the person whose lap she was on snaked their arms around her waist. "Finally seen how desirable I am Granger?" the boy, whom she assumed to be Malfoy, whispered in her ear.

An electric jolt ran through her spine, but Hermione brushed it off as utter disgust. She couldn't think of anything other possibility of what it could've been. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Her voice became silky smooth and vixen-like (compliments of Ginny Weasley's training) as she turned around in Malfoy's lap. "Draco—I already _knew _how dashing you are," she purred, much more seductively than Pansy ever could have.

Draco, who was by now sure that the apocalypse had indeed come, just stared at Hermione with shock written on his face. "G-Granger what a-are you do-doing?" he stuttered out. Hermione only smiled and leaned in closer to him. "I've heard that you're charming. And you're funny. And that you're also…great in bed." She purred. Draco's eyes widened at the size of the silver plates his house elves used for dinner. His arms loosened from around Hermione's waist, but the witch just scooted closer to him. She put her mouth beside his ear, much like he had to her and whispered, "Do you know what I think about what I've heard?"

Malfoy shook his head slowly, and his breathing became ragged. Hermione noticed this and smirked. "Well, I think—THAT IT'S A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!" she shouted, smacking him across the face.

She jumped up laughing wildly just as the carriage came to a jolting halt. They had arrived at the castle.

OO -

The Great Hall was as resplendent as ever—but it had a slightly depressed look about it. Dumbledore's Head Master chair was draped with black in mourning for Dumbledore, and instead of an old, wise Albus sitting there; there was a frowning Professor McGonagall.

"Students!" she called as everyone settled down at their respective house tables. "This year, I will not be conducting the sorting of the first years. Instead, Professor Sprout will be doing the honors. However, you may expect me in class promptly on Monday, when classes shall start for the semester. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that there is a very long list of items that are not allowed in the castle at any time. Of course, I know that most of you don't really care, therefore, anyone caught with something on that list, will be given two days of detention, served with the new Potions master—or mistress, I should say. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, and she will be the Potions Mistress this year."

Everyone in the Hall turned as one, as a young woman walked in. She was wearing swirling purple robes with a pair of black jeans underneath and a Weird Sisters red tank-top. Her hair was its normal bubblegum pink, but she had acquired a new style. It was spiked in the back, but she also had long straight bangs running down each side of her face. She smiled and waved at Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's and walked up to the staff's table. "Sorry I'm late Minerva, I had to do some last-minute Auror work for the ministry," she explained. Professor McGonagall nodded stiffly and Tonks sat down in a chair.

"That is all for now." Professor McGonagall said, sitting down slowly. Hermione noted that she didn't move as fast as she used to, after being stunned so much the year before.

Professor Sprout came in, carrying a stool and the Sorting Hat. She sat the hat on the stool, but it didn't start to sing. Instead, it just sat there, like any other ordinary hat.

"Avery, Gregory!" Sprout shouted. The boy had a rat-like face and dark black hair. He walked up and coolly took the Sorting Hat and plopped it on his own head.

Almost immediately, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table, but Malfoy didn't clap. He didn't like the fact that everything felt so—so _normal _after all that had happened the year before this. "It's like nothing happened," he muttered darkly to himself.

And so went the Sorting. Pretty soon, the young, new faces of first years were scattered throughout the Great Hall along with the rest of the students of Hogwarts.

The tables filled with the magnificent start-of-term feast, and soon there was laughter and chatting going on, making the Hall seem less depressing.

Professor McGonagall had given a surprise to all the seventh years for the feast—they were allowed red wine to drink instead of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron were puzzled but overjoyed and were soon toasting each other rambunctiously.

Hermione, however, stared at the wine thoughtfully before taking a sip. Then, she remembered something that she had read and tried to backwash it into the cup discreetly. But Ginny, who was very upset because she wasn't allowed to have any, caught Hermione in the act. "What are you doing 'Mione?" she asked curiously.

"Uh—um," Hermione stuttered. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "It's how the French drink it. You know how my parents forced me to go with them to Paris this summer? Well, I picked up a few traits from them," she lied quickly. (**A/N: The excuse is not mine, it's from Friends!**)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed, but as everyone got up from their tables, McGonagall called Hermione and Draco over to the staff's table. "Mister Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, as you very well know, Heads share a common room, so I shall be leading you there. You will not be allowed to sleep in your House dormitories, but will be allowed to visit them on a regular basis. Come this way," she said, leading them through a door behind the table.

They walked along a corridor and turned left, coming face to face with a portrait of the two of them. But these two were much more docile then the real Hermione and Draco were.

Draco was sitting on an armchair with his back hunched forward lazily. Hermione was perched on the arm of the armchair and they were both talking idly.

The real Hermione wrinkled her nose at the portrait. "Professor, that doesn't look like us at all!"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Yes I know, but it's not my doing, and you can't change it either. It's permanent until the next Head Boy and Girl are chosen, and by then, neither of you two will be with us any longer here at Hogwarts. Now, choose a password of your choice and then it's off to bed with you. You're patrolling will start Monday along with classes, but since it is Friday, you have two days to relax and get adjusted to your new common room. Good-night." And with that, McGonagall left, leaving two disgruntled students behind her.

"I call the password," Draco said immediately. "You can choose one next month."

Hermione rolled her eyes but said, "Fine."

The Slytherin King smiled nastily and whispered his password to the portrait of himself. The painted Draco snickered wickedly as the painting Hermione scoffed, looking offended. The real Hermione's heart sank. She could guess what was coming next.

"The new password is 'Granger is a Mudblood'" Draco smirked triumphantly.

The portrait Hermione stood up and sniffed, bolting into a neighboring portrait of a group of dancing nymphs. She completely broke down and sobbing, told the concerned nymphs what the matter was.

The nymphs shot the portrait Draco a dirty look, who in turn, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The real Hermione bit her bottom lip in anger and accidentally cut it. She licked the blood off and angrily shouted at the portrait, "Granger is a Mudblood!" and the portrait swung open.

Hermione stepped in, took one look around—and hmphed. She thought it didn't look too terrible, but she missed the girl's dormitory already.

The walls were draped with shining gold and deep green, while the floor was carpeted blood-red with a silver throw rug spread on it. There was a small square redwood table pushed up against a windowed wall, with three chairs circling it. There was a roaring fire, compliments of the house elves, along with two armchairs, one in green with the silver Slytherin serpent crest on it, and a red one with the gold Gryffindor lion crest on it.

There were three staircases, the left one silver, the right one gold, and the one in the middle both colors combined, all three leading to a different door. Hermione went up the middle one, and saw that it was a bathroom. It had two gigantic showers, and two ceramic sinks, one with the head of a lion for a spout, and one with the head of a snake.

Hermione cleaned her lip carefully and then headed back to the common room. It was then that she noticed that a huge bookcase covered an entire wall. She almost suffered a minor heartattack. She knew in that instant that it didn't matter that she had to share a common room with Draco. It didn't matter that she had a cut lip. It didn't matter that the password was a horrid one about her. As long as she was allowed to read those books—she would be just fine.

Draco, who had walked in shortly after Hermione, was still smirking as he made his way to his own room. The common room was alright to him, but his bedroom back at Malfoy Manor was twice it's size, and was decorated much more nicely. All in all, the common room bored him.

OO -

In Dumbledore's study, Minvera McGonagall sat in his chair, looking around her with teary eyes. "Albus—Hogwarts will not be the same without you. But I hope you find peace in knowing that I have done what you told me to. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger have both become Heads. I just hope that your final plan will work."

**_Ok, I only got 3 reviews last chapter and like, 100 and something hits. Do you see anything wrong with this picture? Please review, if only to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thank you! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine, but Ron is! You can't take him! He's MINE!

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"Hate your friends, love your enemies—and then come back to reality you wacko!"

**Chapter Three**

**(A/N: Ya'll are gonna have to wait to find out what the secret is. If I gave it to you too soon, it would ruin my plot! But Draco will start wondering about what it is…just like you guys)**

Hermione sighed as she threw herself down on her bed. She closed her eyes thoughtfully, thinking about all the wonderful books down in the common room that she would be allowed to read. But first, she needed to take a shower. Being stuck in a train for so long always made her feel disgusting, and her hair started to frizz out of control with all the altitudes they went through while going to Hogwarts.

It usually made her look a little like a fuzzy Wookie, one of those adorably strange creatures from a muggle movie called Star Wars. And on really bad days, when her hair was more horrible than she could bother to deal with, she silently joked with herself by making that ridiculous noise that they made. She was really good at it too. Once, she had scared the neighbor's annoying little Chihuahua by rumbling wildly at it; needless to say that Chi-chi hadn't come down from the roof for a few days, shaking its freakishly bald body.

Hermione laughed lightly and got up, opening her trunk with a flourish. She shivered at the enormous mess inside it, due to the rush she had been put through to get to Platform 9 ¾, and took out her pajamas. She yawned and walked out of her room, down the stairs, and up the ones that led to the bathroom. She reached for the handle and turned it, opening the door to reveal—Draco Malfoy in black silk boxers, putting on a green face-mask. At that second, he looked like Luna Lovegood had decided to make a mascot for the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

The stunned Gryffindor Princess gaped for a moment, before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Draco, eyes wild with embarrassment, his face (not fully covered by the facial mask) flaming red, stalked towards her with a deadly look in his eyes. "GRANGER! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he yelled, slamming the door angrily.

Hermione gasped for breath before freezing. 'Remember 'Mione, don't over do it. That's what he said' she thought to herself. She picked herself up off the ground and collected the clothes she had thrown to the floor. Stifling a giggle, she knocked politely on the door. "Malfoy?" she called.

"What IS it Mudblood?" Draco asked impatiently—the mask was only supposed to be on for three minutes, and the time was ticking away.

"I—I promise not to tell about your little—beauty mask—if you do something for me in return!" Hermione told him, pausing to snort in a Ron-like way, still thinking about Malfoy's green face.

Draco scowled, a hard thing to do with the mask hardening, but replied, "Whatever! But if anyone—and that includes The-Boy-Who-Loves-Weaselettes and the Weasel King—finds out about this, you will not be safe from the wrath of—"

"Of who, Draco Malfoy, the Ferret Who Acts Like A Girl?" Hermione interrupted. Then, changing her mind about insulting him, she added, "I get your point. No one will find out. Trust me."

"A Slytherin? Trust a Gryffindor? Granger I'm shocked. You of all people should know that will never happen." Draco scoffed, finally starting to wash off the mask. Soon his skin was glowing palely like normal, and he swung open the door, stomping past Hermione without a word.

"Oh, and Draco, one more question." Hermione said. Malfoy stopped walking down the stairs and listened.

"How long does the mask need to stay on for?" the Head Girl asked innocently.

"Well, about two minutes, but for extra healthy skin about three…" Draco started to say automatically, but stopped at the sound of Hermione's quick, light laughter as she went into the bathroom.

As the door shut, Hermione heard Malfoy mutter, "We'll see whose laughing when I wake up tomorrow with my skin beautifully rejuvenated…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

OO …

The next day, Hermione snickered as Malfoy came walking down the stairs, robes messy, his hair in a state wild enough to rival Harry's, and one shoe on his foot. "Rough night Malfoy?" she asked, smiling in fake sympathy.

"I need coffee…" he mumbled, shuffling past her.

As he went through the portrait hole, Hermione called out, "Your skin looks lovely by the way!"

Draco growled as he stomped down the corridor, hopping on one foot as he tried to put his other shoe on. "Damn. Granger. And. Her. Annoying. Mudblood. Ness." He breathed, saying a word each time he hopped.

He took out his wand and muttered, "_Tidinessius Eltra_," and his hair swept into its normal breath-takingness. 'Thank God Mother told me how hideous my hair looked gelled back, or I would've kept it that way forever,' Draco thought to himself as he entered the Great Hall.

As soon as his feet stepped inside the Hall, Pansy appeared out of seemingly nowhere and attached herself to his arm, her three-inch long nails digging into his skin. "Bloody—Parkinson! What the hell are you doing!" he barked, grumpy that he had to overcome Pansy to get to his beloved coffee.

"I've missed you so much!" Pansy squealed.

"You dolt, I haven't left!" Draco growled, trying to dislodge the slut from his arm. "Get off me!"

Pansy surprisingly obliged and instead clasped his hand tightly into hers. Draco sighed. At least he could get to the table…and his coffee. Malfoys' all suffered from this caffeinated addiction. Even his great-great-great-great grand father Dracium Malfoy had been no fun to talk to past 10 o'clock after he had had his coffee. With two spoons of cream.

Currently, Dracium Malfoy resided in North America, in the state of Florida. Draco remembered that he had a condo on a beach with a great view.

Pansy pulled him over to the Slytherin table and sat him down, scouting as close as she possibly could without it being considered violation of his personal space. She wasn't as stupid as people thought she was. Sometimes.

She kept a firm gasp on his hand. She began to talk about Millicent Bulstrode and her nine cats, all of which she had attempted to bring to Hogwarts. Draco reached for the coffee pot, but Pansy jerked sideways to wave vigorously at Andrew Parkinson, her cousin from Ravenclaw. "Hi Andrew! Mum says your father is going to prison! Just thought you ought to know!"

Draco tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her to sit, and she plopped down suddenly. "Millicent tried to sneak all nine of them on the train, but— oh! Ginger! Gingie, over here! You do know that Michael was cheating on you two years ago with that Weasley right?"

Draco sighed, frustrated, as she sat back down again and continued her story about the cats, and reached for the coffee again. She grabbed his other hand and pulled him towards her. "Are you listening Drakie poo?"

"Yes Parkinson," Draco said through clenched teeth. 'I want that coffee pot dammit.'

He pulled away quickly and lunged for the pot, when Pansy took it and poured herself a glass. "Anyway, Millicent was all, 'I can't just leave Mrs. Whiskerson behind!' and I told her, 'Mill-mill, you need to leave eight of them, because your only allowed to have one at school', and she got pissed and said—"

All at once Draco had his wand out, pointed straight at Pansy. "Parkinson, I swear to all that is evil, that if you don't let me get some coffee, I will hex your ugly hide into oblivion! No, I don't care about Millicent Bulstrode, no I don't care that she tried to bring her cats to Hogwarts, and to me, you talk about her like you're her lover, so why don't you go stalk HER for a change and leave me the hell alone!"

"Drakie poo, all you had to do was ask!" Pansy said, surprisingly cold for someone who just got yelled at. She got up and sauntered off, most likely to go annoy someone else.

Draco lunged once again at the coffee, and this time, no one got in his way. He didn't mind that everyone was staring at him. He could care less that Professor Snape looked like he was about to explode with laughter, all he wanted, was his delicious, delectable, finally obtained coffee. (**A/N: The whole coffee fetish was thought up by the author of Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing…Rat? I highly suggest that you read it. Its very, very, very funny.**)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OO -

Hermione was just sitting down at the Gryffindor table when Draco exploded in agitation. "Parkinson, I swear to all that is evil, that if you don't let me get some coffee, I will hex your ugly hide into oblivion! No, I don't care about Millicent Bulstrode, no I don't care that she tried to bring her cats to Hogwarts, and to me, you talk about her like you're her lover, so why don't you go stalk HER for a change and leave me the hell alone!" she heard him shout. And she guessed everyone else did as well, because the Hall got deathly silent.

She watched as Pansy sauntered out, and then her, along with all the other students present, burst out laughing uproariously.

Harry and Ron, who had just walked in, looked at each other in confusion. They reached Hermione, who was still snickering, and asked what was going on. So she explained, as Ron stuffed his mouth full of porridge and bacon, about Malfoy's shouting. By the time she was done, Harry was practically in tears, Ron was liable to choke on his porridge at any moment, and Ginny, who had seen the whole thing but listened to Hermione's very descriptive explanation, was cracking up hysterically in her seat.

All in all, it was a very, VERY happy morning for Hogwarts.

**I'm so grateful to all that reviewed, and relieved to know that I haven't made any embarrassing mistakes that have stopped people from reviewing. Last time I checked, I had like 240 hits, and about 3 reviews, but now I have at least 14. Once again, thanks, and especially to Loca4Anime for recommending me to people, and making me laugh because of the hyper review! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine, but Ron is! You can't take him! He's MINE!

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"She wasted away into the night, with not one other around to hear her lonely cry"

**Chapter 4 **

The weekend passed by without much interest. People got together with the friends they couldn't see over the summer and got re-acquainted with them, couples walked through the halls with their hands laced together, happy to be together again, and the Slytherins sneered and mocked the other houses fervently, all in all the same old thing. Although of course, some of the Slytherins seemed to have come up with new material. Once, as Hermione had been walking down the corridor that led to the Astronomy Tower(where she loved to go and look up at the stars), a Slytherin girl with long, braided black hair and slanted, red eyes, had glanced at her in cold fury. "Stay away from Draco, Princess of Mud. If you don't want me to hex the hell out of you."

Hermione had started to shake in rage and whirled around with her wand out, ready to duel against the girl if she had to, but found the corridor to be empty. 'Wow, she's fast. Then again, with those eyes, she looked like she was part snake or something.'

But now it was Monday, and everyone was getting ready to go back to classes, meaning that all snide remarks were held back until a more appropriate time…like Friday.

"Oi! How did we manage to get Double Potions, Double Divination, and Double Transfiguration the very first day back?" Dean Thomas moaned at breakfast that morning.

"And…we have it all…with the Slytherins…" Harry said weakly.

"Those damn Slytherins just LIVE to torment us!" Ron growled through a mouthful of oatmeal.

Hermione sighed and went back to reading Hogwarts, A History, volume 2. 'I really need to find more girls for friends,' she thought to herself.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ginny Weasley asked, plunking herself down in between Harry and Ron. Harry tentatively put his arm around her waist, causing both of them to blush.

"Those Slytherin buggers. We have all classes with them again!" Ron said furiously.

"Ronald, you do know that the Headmistress wants us to have unity between the Houses right?" Hermione said, using her know-it-all, snippy voice that even she hated.

"I didn't see you helping to have unity when you and Malfoy had that row in the Great Hall because he threw a piece of chicken at the back of your head last night," Ron snapped back, surprising and angering Hermione simultaneously.

"I only yelled at him because it was a very immature thing to do!" she exclaimed. "Then again, I wouldn't expect you to say it was immature Ron, because you've done much more childish things then that!"

"Oh, and you haven't? What about when you made a whole flock of yellow bloody birds attack the bloody hell out of me? Huh? Miss, I'm-a-Head-Girl-who-doesn't-act-immature?" Ron shouted, his ears going slightly red from anger.

Hermione blushed deeply. She had only done that because she had had a slight crush on Ron last year—nothing major, but enough to make her jealous of Lavender. "What about you and spiders Ronald? Save me 'Mione, there's a spider on me!" Hermione mimicked shrilly.

"It was the size of a rat! And you were the only one with a wand!" Ron yelled, his face contrasting with his hair deeply.

"Well, well, are the lovebirds having a bit of a spat?" asked a cool voice. Hermione blanched and spun around, smacking Malfoy with her open palm. "WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" she screamed, as Ron said, "We're not having a spat!"

"Well apparently, the whole Hall thinks you ARE having somewhat of a spat, seeing as how everyone is staring at you," Draco replied, smirking.

Hermione froze and looked around, not pleased to see all heads turned in her and Ron's direction. "What are you all looking at?" she snapped. "Stop staring or I'll take off 50 points from each of your Houses!"

That made everyone hurriedly swivel their heads away, some so fast that loud cracks were heard as their necks twisted sharply.

Malfoy smiled, not smirked, but smiled, amused that Hermione had scared pretty much the entire population of Hogwarts in under 20 words. 'Hold on a sec…when did I start thinking of Mudblood Granger as "Hermione"?' he thought, disconcerted. Shrugging it off, he said, "Granger, McGonagall wants to see us in her office in five minutes. I came to get you."

Hermione nodded once, sent a glare towards Ron that clearly said, This isn't over, and stood, managing to walk out of the Great Hall with a sense of dignity.

'Good going 'Mione, starting a row like that in the Hall. During breakfast too! Well, being Head Girl is very stressful…' Hermione thought to herself as she walked. She noticed that Malofy had come up behind her and asked, "What does the Head Mistress want with us?"

"She said something about dances and Head duties," Malfoy explained calmly, flicking imaginary dust off of the front of his robes. He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "My hair is irritating me. Do you know how much easier it was to tame back when I just gelled it?"

"Yes, it was probably easier to take care of, but it looked absolutely horrid. It made you look like a spoiled, rotten little bigot—which, you are, so never mind." Hermione smirked. She realized for a moment that she had just had a half-decent conversation with Malfoy, but decided to think about that later.

They arrived at the winged statue that led into Dumbledore's—or, rather, McGonagall's, study, and Hermione waited patiently as Draco muttered, "Quidditch House Cup." The creature sprang to life and moved aside, winking at Hermione as she passed. She flushed, having never been winked at by a statue, or anyone else for that matter, and didn't know what to think about it.

Draco, noticing this, snorted in a very uncharacteristically Malfoy way, but quickly recovered and drawled, "Don't get over excited Granger, it's an inanimate object. I highly doubt you two would make a good couple."

Hermione sent a withering glare his way, and he could almost feel her wanting to throttle him. "Very funny Malfoy."

They walked up the moving, spiral staircase that led up to McGonagall's office. It looked as though nothing had been touched since Dumbledore had died. The only differences were that a different pensieve was stored in the little broken cabinet (Dumbledore's had dried up when he was killed, his thoughts escaping to wherever it was thoughts went when the person that owned them died) and the fact that Fawks the Phoenix was gone.

The new pensieve was a beautiful blood-red color with gold lions engraved around the bowl. It wasn't nearly as full as Dumbledore's had been, and Hermione could tell that McGonagall had just started to use it.

The said Head Mistress was sitting at the huge redwood desk that had letters still addressed to Dumbledore on it. She was sniffling slightly, and Hermione immediately felt a pang of sympathy. She knew that McGonagall had liked Dumbledore immensely. Maybe even loved him. She was probably one of the people his death had affected the most.

"Proff—I mean, Head Mistress?" Hermione asked tentatively. She took a hesitant step forward, bringing her and Draco's presence to McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you've arrived," she said thickly, wiping her eyes quickly on her sleeve.

"Apparently," Draco muttered. Hermione stepped on his foot—and she was wearing heels.

"Bloody hell Granger!" Malfoy howled, hopping up and down, scowling furiously at Hermione, who had an oh-I'm-so-innocent-and-refined-that-i-couldn't-have-possibly-just-stepped-on-Malfoy's-foot look on her face.

"Watch your language Mr. Malfoy," the Head Mistress said sharply, regaining her composure.

"Yes Head Mistress," he muttered, still hopping up on one foot.

"Well, now that you're here, let's get down to business shall we?" McGonagall said, conjuring up two stiff-backed chairs. "Please, sit down."

Draco, still with an undignified look on his face, sat down quickly, folding his arms across his chest. Malfoys did not take being physically hurt by others well. Hermione also sat, and scooted her chair a little away from Malfoy, afraid of what he would do to her.

"Now, since you two are Heads, you have certain duties. I've already discussed the patrolling issue some, but not fully. And there is the fact that you two must plan any balls or dances that we have this coming year, which must have slipped my mind." McGonagall started. "You will each take turns patrolling at night. I am aware that there are five days during which classes take place, and I have decided that both of you will patrol on Friday. You may work out the other days amongst your selves. I think that is all, except for that there are only allowed to be three dances or balls during this year, and I think it would be most appropriate if it was only for fourth years and up, but it is for you two to decide. Now, I have many things to attend to, so if you please…"

The Head Mistress looked down at a scroll of parchment and began to scribble on it with her quill. Hermione stood up, a little shocked by the sudden dismissal, but dutifully walked to the door. Draco followed lazily, and didn't stop walking as Hermione turned around. He was starting back down the spiraling steps when he heard Hermione's quiet whisper.

"Professor McGonagall, I just wanted you to know…we all miss him terribly, but I know it's nothing compared to what you feel. I just wanted t-to say I-I'm sorry for you. I don't know what it's like to lose someone…but I think it must be simply awful."

He stopped walking and listened as his Head Mistress choked out, "Thank you Miss Granger."

Rolling his eyes, he made his way quickly down the stairs, and muttered quietly to himself, "Leave it to Mudblood Granger to get the most snappish teacher in the whole bloody school choked up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione shut the door behind her quietly and stood on the stairs as it went slowly downward. 'I couldn't imagine ever losing someone so close to me. I wonder just exactly how alone poor Professor McGonagall feels. I guess…I'll never be _truly _alone, now that—' but she stopped to think about what she was going to do about the patrolling. 'I'll let Malfoy be a gentleman and take the first shift tonight.' She snorted to herself. 'Yeah, right, Malfoy, Slytherin King, Prince of the Dark Mark, a gentleman. The day that happens, is the day Pansy Parkinson confesses her undying love to Millicent Bulstrode and tells everyone she's really a boy.'

During lunch, Pansy stood up on the Slytherin table and shushed the Great Hall. "I have an announcement to make!" She exclaimed shrilly. "I love Millicent Bulstrode!"

Said Millicent, stood slack-jawed, for she had just come to lunch(after bathing Mr. Whiskerson) and had heard the whole thing. "Pansy…I'm not a lesbian!" she shouted.

Pansy smiled and then said in a deep voice, "And I'm not a girl. My real name is Pan Parkinson." And with that, Millicent and Pan were officially going out.

Of course, Hermione began to feel a little scared.

**I'm so happy that so many people are reviewing now! I thought for sure you all hated me and wanted me to stop writing. But now I'll keep updating, since some people actually like it. Oh, and I know it's going slowly, but I have to take it slow for you all to understand it. And I hate it when an author rushes through their story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Not mine at all. Poor me.

Chapter 5

That night, Hermione was able to breathe easily again when Malfoy argued with her about who would take the first shift.

"Malfoy, it is your job as Head Boy to take on SOME responsibility around here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean Granger? I DO take on responsibility!" Malfoy shouted at her.

"Oh, so you call yelling at Pansy Parkinson in front of the whole Great Hall that you, oh how did you put it, swore to all that was evil that if she didn't let you get some coffee, you would, "hex her ugly hide into oblivion?" Hermione smirked.

"At least I didn't stand up and get into a fight over house unity with one of my best mates! Actually Granger, I applaud you, I thought for sure you would be yelling about '_spew_' when I walked in there today!" Malfoy snickered.

"House Unity is important to me, as it was to the Head Master." Hermione sniffed…then she froze. "IT'S S.P.E.W!" she screeched, throwing herself at Draco and tackling him to the floor.

She snarled viciously as she tried in vain to claw at his face, with him screaming, "HELP! DERANGED MUDBLOOD ON THE LOOSE! WHO LET THIS PSYCHO MUGGLE-BORN OUT OF SAINT MUNGO'S MENTAL WARD? HELP! RAPE! SEXUAL ABUSE! SHE'S TRYING TO SCAR MY PRECIOUS FACE!"

Draco somehow managed to grab hold of her wrists and roll them both over, so that he could pin her wrists above her. He breathed heavily, hot air blowing into Hermione's anger-flushed face.

"What the fuck were you thinking Granger!" he panted, fury in his cold-as-steel eyes as he stared down at the girl below him.

Her own eyes narrowed. "You—insulted—SPEW!" she hissed, jerking her arms, trying to get free. The sight of her gave Draco an idea. He sneered and leaned down, so that the tip of his pale nose was almost touching the slightly tanner one of Hermione and he stated lowly, "Do you know what kind of position I have you in Granger? I could do anything—_anything—_to you. Your defenseless against me. And right now—that kind of turns me on."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror. "You—you wouldn't dare. Th-the teachers—"

"Memory Charms, Granger. They may be forbidden here, but that doesn't mean I don't know any," Malfoy smirked, letting go of her wrists with one hand to stroke her soft cheek.

Hermione started to twist violently, trying to throw Draco off of her, but she couldn't. Malfoy watched with growing amusement until she finally gave up and settled down. "Do what you want Malfoy, but I promise you. I WILL find out. And when I do…I will make you life a living hell," Hermione said, venom dripping from each syllable.

Malfoy stared down at Granger with a cold, searching face. "You know Granger—after hearing that, I have new found respect for you…almost. If you weren't such a Mudblood, than maybe we could've been companions." He got off her, releasing her hands in the process. "For that, I'll spare you from patrol duty tonight." Malfoy walked towards the portrait to leave with his robes swirling behind him. He had one leg out of the portrait hole when he turned.

"Granger, if I hadn't known you, I would've thought that threat back there worthy of a pureblood."

And then he was gone, leaving Hermione sitting up straight on the floor. 'Did Malfoy just—he just—took the shift!' she thought incredulously. Rubbing her stomach where he had sat on her, she got up off the floor and went up the stairs to the bathroom. Throwing cold water on her face, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'That feeling…the tingling sensation when he pinned me—oh god! Something's wrong with me. Or even worse! With the—what am I rambling about? I must just be hungry.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hmmmm very short. Very, very short. Sorry. Didn't know anything else to put in this chapter. smiles sheepishly


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I'll take Ron, Fred and George, but that's it! I swear!

"F stands for friends, U stands for uhhh, C stands for Crap, and K stands for Kentucky fried chicken! Put all together and u get… your Friends going Uhhhh and you saying Crap, as u find out there's no more Kentucky fried chicken!"

Chapter 6

Malfoy groaned as he finished patrolling the second floor of Hogwarts. He never knew patrolling was so bloody boring! And he was officially scarred for life after finding Pansy—er, Pan, and Millicent in a deserted classroom snogging. He shuddered. 'I'm surprised I didn't start rambling like an idiot immediately. Then again Malfoy's don't ramble. They just keep talking about senseless things to irritate and piss off others.'

He shrugged off those bad images he had in his head and made his way slowly up to the third floor. 'Granger had better find out a way to pay me back for this…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry sighed as Ron once again beat him in wizarding chess. "Hey Ron, do you think something's up with Hermione?"

"I dunno Harry. Why?" Ron asked, glancing over at Lavender Brown as she giggled with her girly friends in a corner.

"Well, she's been acting unusually lately. Like on the train. She wasn't talking as much, and she didn't even scold us for laughing at Luna's ridiculous new hat when we shared a carriage with her. You know, the one with the feathers?" Harry snickered as Ron flinched. "She wasn't there mate, she was in the Heads carriage," Ron reminded him, shivering at the memory of the hat. The huge purple one with feathers that had attacked him.

"Oh yeah. Well, she's been a bit off lately anyway. Should we talk to her tomorrow? Maybe something's up." Harry suggested. Ron agreed, and with that settled, they went back to playing their game.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The steady drip, drip, drip of tunnel water falling from the ceiling of one of Hogwarts' many secret passage ways was the only sound besides the quick footsteps of someone in a black cloak as they made their way through the tunnel. Coming to a door, the person opened it and broke into a sprint, taking off down an empty corridor.

They came to a large, ancient, oak door and opened it with a push. Stepping inside, they were greeted by a sharp voice. "Have you warned her?"

The cloaked figure grinned evilly throwing back its braided black hair. "It is done. I would've reported back sooner, but Filch caught me last night."

The three people in the room smiled. The person who had spoken nodded in satisfaction. "It doesn't matter. You did well Vanessa."

The girl laughed wickedly, her blood-red eyes flashing. "Yes. Our plan will be able to take place. If the Mudblood doesn't listen, she will pay dearly for trying to take away our idol!"

"To Malfoy!" Vanessa cried.

"To Malfoy!" chorused the others in unison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malfoy was tired. No, scratch that, he was more than tired. He was exhausted. 'Bloody…muscles…can't…move…properly..' he thought, wincing with every step he took. He somehow managed to get his body to the portrait of himself and Granger and said with a yawn, "Granger is a Mudblood."

The portrait Draco didn't look any better off than the real Draco, and didn't even try to laugh, partly because of the way the portrait Hermione was glaring at him, and partly because he looked like he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in days. But he seemed to not have enough strength to even make the painting swing open, so Draco turned to the painting Hermione, who sniffed indignantly and wouldn't look him in the eye as she swung open.

He swaggered in—to find someone beside Hermione on the couch. But that wasn't the biggest surprise. What was…was that they were making out.

Draco's POV

I stared in shock at the scene before me. Granger, bookish, intellectual, top-of-the-year Granger, flat out kissing some random guy. And the thing was, it made me angry. But that's the worst part. As soon as I saw that, I had one thought and one thought only: 'Mine!'

But I was just too tired to say anything about it. So instead, I walked right past them, intent on going to bed. But I just couldn't resist. I stopped with my hand on the banister and snickered halfheartedly.

Granger looked up and gasped, falling away from the guy. She flew off the couch faster than I had ever seen her move and said, "Malfoy—I didn't-we didn't—"

"I know Granger, you haven't and probably won't now that I've ruined the moment. Then again, I doubt you would've been brave enough to anyway…" and with that, I trudged up the stairs and into my room.

Normal POV

As soon as Malfoy left, Hermione's eyes narrowed. She turned on the boy on the couch and hissed, "It didn't work you idiot! Now what do you suggest we do?"

The boy sighed and mumbled a spell, transforming into a black haired, sharp nosed, Italian Blaise Zabini. The supposed Hermione, also snapped a spell and turned into surprisingly, Lavender Brown. She tapped her foot in her three inch thick heels and scowled. "Zabini, you like, told me this would be like, FUN, to like, try and make Malfoy like Hermione. But so far it's like a total bust!"

"Lav, c'mon, it's going to take time. I'm Draco's best mate, and I know for certain he already has feelings for the Mudblood. He just doesn't realize it yet! You have to work with me here!" Blaise narrowed his eyes and glanced up towards Draco's bedroom. 'You do too mate. It's for your own good. You need Granger. And God knows she needs you.'

Lavender sighed and walked towards the portrait hole. Zabini got up and followed with a sigh. They made their way out the hole and through the corridor. "Hey Blaise, who did you nick the password from?" Lavender asked, after she had pouted for a while.

"That is confidential my dear Brownie." Blaise laughed while Lavender glared at him. "I hate that nickname."

Zabini sighed contentedly and slung an arm around Lavender's shoulders. Giving her a peck on the cheek he said, "And that's exactly why I call you that, Amore."

Lavender wrinkled her nose. "Don't call me love!" at the surprised look on Zabini's face she sniggered. "You didn't know I knew Italian did you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure it was right to give that Zabini kid their password Minerva?" asked an anxious Professor Sprout, who was standing in front of the Head Mas—uh, Mistress' desk.

McGonagall sighed heavily. "Yes Professor Sprout. It was by Dumbledore's orders, that I give the Head's password to the best friend of the Head Boy in Harry Potter's seventh year. Albus wrote it down himself and showed it to me. Don't ask me why. Albus always was…a bit strange…" she sniffed, and wiped her eyes quickly. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Something about Hagrid's Blast Ended Shrewts tearing up your garden?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next day, Hermione awoke and stretched. She looked out her window and smiled. It was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, her usual morning grumpiness was nonexistent, classes started today…. Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at her magical clock over the mahogany dresser she kept her clothes in and shrieked long and loud.

There was an abrupt thud from outside the room and random shoutings of curses. The door flew open and in came Malfoy, his chest heaving, his face paler than normal, and his eyes worried. Wait….his eyes? Worried?

"What—the hell—Granger—" he panted, slumping against her door frame. "I thought—you were—in danger."

Hermione shook her head silently, too shocked to speak. Malfoy had ran up to her room halfway through getting dressed, and now leaned against the wood with no shirt on, and a pair of black baggy jeans that showed off the top of his green and silver boxer shorts.

She looked at his face, and remembered how his eyes had looked so concerned about her. And he DID run all the way up the stairs to check on her, completely disregarding his own safety…

"Granger, next time, kindly scream your bloody lungs into oblivion OUTSIDE the common room!" Draco sneered, crossing his arms.

"Well Malfoy, next time don't run your arse off down one set of stairs and up the other to save a 'stupid mudblood' that you CLAIM to hate!" Hermione sniffed, much like the painting Hermione had done to him the night before. He noticed this. 'Wow, they really did get a good likeness of Granger…'

"And now, would you mind terribly leaving my room? I really didn't need the first thing I saw this morning to be your knickers hanging out your shorts and your bare chest against my door frame. I must say, if you stand there any longer, I might get a sunburn…" she continued, getting out of her bed and shooing him away with her hands.

"Well, seems like little miss Head Girl likes to sleep scantily clothed, huh?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione froze and looked down. She had forgotten that the only thing she had slept in was her underwear and a boy's undershirt.

"Seems you and that boy got farther than I thought you would." He muttered, looking away from Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy, I neither no, nor want to know what you are talking about. Now, if you will kindly exit my room, I must get ready for our first day back." Hermione said primly, recovering from that unusual comment relatively fast. She walked over and slammed the door, causing Draco to step backwards. He frowned. 'Granger's either lying, or she really doesn't know what I'm talking about. Maybe I should watch her more closely. I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen to h—what the hell! I soooo did not just think that! 'I don't want anything bad to happen to her?' how poofy is that! I, Draco Malfoy, am no poof! If I was, Mother would die of embarrassment.'

He shrugged off the thought and went to his room to finish getting ready. He didn't want to be late for the first day back to classes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Extra long Chappie for you chaps! Lol. I felt bad about the last one being so short. Oh, and if you are feeling vaguely confused at the moment, don't worry—I felt confused writing it! But all will come together in time…I hope. –ducks-**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Harry Potter, I wouldn't be reduced to writing stupid little fan fictions like this now would I?

Favorite Quote of the Day:

"A picture's worth a thousand words…or a thousand bucks if you're a reporter"

Chapter 7

"Bloody hell! We have everything single class with the Slytherins—AGAIN!"

"Ah, nothing like hearing Ron's swearing over breakfast in the morning," Hermione said sarcastically, helping herself to a bit of toast. "Honestly Ronald, I don't think McGonagall heard you up at the staff table, why don't you say that a little bit louder next time?"

Harry snorted into his porridge, and failed trying to pretend it was just a cough. "Harry, you've got a smidge of porridge on your nose mate," Ron the Oblivious told him absently. He was still fuming about his schedule.

"You'd think they'd drop Defense Against The Dark Arts now that Voldemort's gone for good." Ginny sighed as she plopped down in the seat next to Harry, who slung an arm around her shoulders carelessly.

She smiled and pecked his cheek, making him go slightly red. Hermione laughed and looked up towards the staff table. "I doubt it. But why didn't the Headmistress say anything about that during the first day back feast?"

"Probably forgot." Harry shrugged. "Ron, what do we have today?"

"First we have Transfiguration with the Slytherins, than we have double Potions with the Slytherins, and after that double D.A.D.A…with the Slytherins" Ron said glumly, picking at his scrambled eggs.

They finished breakfast quickly and had to say good-bye to Ginny as they made their way to the Transfiguration class. They took their seats and waited for McGonagall to arrive.

She appeared, looking slightly harassed and cross. Hermione heard her mutter something that sounded distinctly like "idiotic Inner Eye", but did not comment about it to Harry and Ron.

Hermione glanced sideways and saw Malfoy's eye twitching in a horrified way as he watched Millicent and the boy formerly known as Pansy holding hands at the table in front of him. She sniggered in satisfaction but stopped when she remembered that he had taken the rounds last night and had let her get some much needed sleep. She knew she'd have to repay him.

"Alright students, take out your wands, and Mr. Longbottom, please pass out the cacti—thank you. Now, today you will be reviewing. All you are to do is to turn your cactus into a neck tie before the end of class. Remember, swish your wands like so—" (she did a little twirl with her wand and flicked her wrist like she was throwing a baseball) "—and then say, _Casylum de que._"

The class immediately started swishing their wands and half an hour later, only three people had managed to produce neck ties from the cacti. Hermione had, and smugly flaunted it in front of Malfoy, who's hair was messy and sticking up everywhere from him running his hands over and over through it in obvious frustration.

Surprisingly, Ron had also procured a neck tie, and was wearing it around his neck with an astonished look on his sweating face. Along with Ron and Hermione, Blaise Zabini had conquered the task and was now lazily leaning back in his chair watching everyone else with interest.

Harry had just gotten the motion part right and was about to say the incantation, when there was a loud bang and the class was overcome with smoke.

Automatically they all turned as one to look at Neville, who sighed. "Sorry Professor. I think I just blew up the cactus." The Headmistress/ Professor rolled her eyes. "Yes and, for goodness sake Longbottom, where did your nose go THIS time?" she asked exaggerated.

He pointed with a shaking finger at the black board in front of the room and the Slytherins started to howl with laughter at the sight of Neville's nose stuck on the board like an ornament. Even, to Hermione's shame, some of their fellow Gryffindors couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

She got up and rushed over to Neville, shouted "_Reparo" _and then helped him fix his nose back into the proper position. "Really," she snapped at Parvati and Lavender, who were shrieking with mirth. "You would think that everyone would become used to Neville's accidents after seven years and have the decency to turn the other cheek!"

That shut them up for a while. Lavender breathed under her breath, "You really need a boy 'Mione. But don't worry—me and Blaise are working on that for you." Of course, Hermione didn't hear that.

"Oh look boys, the Mudblood's gotten a little crush on Longbottom!" Malfoy said in a very LOUD whisper to Crabbe and Goyle, who both laughed stupidly. Hermione sniffed indignantly, but did nothing else about it. It wouldn't look very good if the Head Girl decided to hex the Head Boy and end up turning him back into a ferret.

Harry and Ron on the other hand…

"_Levicorpus!_" they both shouted simultaneously. Malfoy's laughter turned into a startled shout as he was dragged up magically and flipped upside down. "WEASLEY, POTTER, GET ME DOWN NOW!" he roared as the blood began to rush to his head.

**Draco's POV**

All the Gryffindors just sat there laughing their happy little arses off while I hung by my ankles upside down! It was like Filch had finally gotten his wish to hang poor trouble-makers up in shackles in his office. It really wasn't a pleasant feeling, having the blood pounding in my ears. And my hair! It was hanging messily in my face! The horror!

My fellow Slytherins were too busy attempting to imitate my patented Malfoy glare at the Gryffindorks to realize that I need some assistance. So I turned to McGonagall. One of the few useful things my father had taught me: When scorned and ignored, go to the nearest adult and complain like a true Malfoy—which is exactly what I did.

"Professor! Help me!"

Of course she wasn't paying me any attention either, but reprimanding Weasley and Pothead. So I sought out the face of the Head Girl, who was sitting next to Neville, shaking her head and muttering something.

"Granger! A little help would be appreciated!" I called angrily. She looked up at me and sighed. "Fine Malfoy. Liberacorpus," she said lazily, swishing her wand in my direction. I felt the magic vanish and felt relieved…until I hit the floor and blacked out completely.

**Normal POV**

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand in suppressed laughter as the Headmistress levitated the unconscious Draco Malfoy out of the classroom on her way to the Hospital Wing.

"'Mione that was bloody brilliant!" Ron whooped joyfully, standing up and hugging her. "I won't be forgetting the look on Malfoy's face as he feel anytime soon!"

"That WAS funny Hermione." Harry admitted. "How did you know the countercurse though?"

"Even though I didn't approve much of the Half-Blood Prince doesn't mean I didn't read what he wrote." Hermione told him with an apologetic smile. "I—er, took the book a few times last year."

Harry shrugged. He really didn't mind. Plus, he had had a sneaking suspicion about her taking it whenever he couldn't find the book. "It's alright Hermione. What's done is done."

That reminded Hermione of something. "You and Ron never got to finish telling me how you defeated—" here she stopped and looked around before lowering her voice, "—Voldemort."

"This week end 'Mione, there's a Hogsmeade trip scheduled. Me and Ron will tell you then alright?" Harry promised.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll go to the Three Broomsticks too!" Ron piped in, a suddenly goofy expression on his face. Hermione snickered. "You just want to go there because you want to tell Madame Rosemerta about how you saved the Wizarding World, right Ron?"

Ron's ears turned pink from embarrassment. "Uh, I—I have to change the tie back into a cactus before McGonagall comes back, Hermione you should too."

Harry shook his head and went back to trying to figure out how he had managed to turn his cactus into a neck tie with spikes running through it, while Hermione sighed contentedly. It felt so good to be back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

That night Hermione was walking down past the Great Hall doing her rounds on patrolling. She started to hum a Muggle song, called Stupid Girls by a singer named Pink, which she was rather fond of, before someone's hand snaked around her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned around, only to be smashed into a boy's chest. She closed her eyes as she felt their hot breath on her face.

"Ahhh just who I wanted to talk to. You filthy Mudblood." The boy snarled into her face. "You're the one that rooms with Draco Malfoy yes? Well, this is another warning for you…you ever, EVER hurt Draco again, and you won't wake up the next morning, got that?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, her eyes tearing up, her breath gone. The guy released his hold over her mouth, and she slid onto her knees panting. When she looked up, the boy was gone.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and wept. 'What did that MEAN? I haven't done anything to harm Malfoy!' she thought. A searing pain went through her, and she gasped. 'Oh no—!' she thought desperately.

Struggling to her feet, she stumbled towards the portrait of a lone girl standing there with big mournful eyes and long black hair pulled back in a ponytail by a huge purple ribbon. Hermione pushed it aside after a series of difficult shoves, and finally succeeded, revealing a passageway.

Another surge of pain struck her, forcing her onward. She reached the other end of the passageway and shoved her way past the tapestry covering the open hole.

Across from her was the entrance to her and Malfoy's commonroom. She leaned against their portrait and drew in a ragged breath. "Help…me…please…" she whimpered, before sliding down to the floor.

"Draco! Go get the Head Boy, quickly!" the painting Hermione panicked, shaking the snoozing Malfoy awake forcefully. He awoke with a snort and glared at her reproachfully. "What IS it woman?"

"SHE'S JUST FAINTED YOU IDIOT! GO GET THE HEAD BOY!" the painting girl shrieked, pointing down at the still figure below them.

The portrait Draco visibly paled and ducked out of the framing quickly. Portrait Hermione did a few little hops, on the verge of a break down. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she whispered, acting quite like the real Hermione.

The portrait swung open wildly and Draco hurried out in a frenzy. "Granger, what have you done!" he cried, scooping Hermione up from the floor swiftly. He rushed to the Hospital Wing, unaware that he was in a pair of red silk boxer shorts and without a shirt.

He banged on the door viciously. "MADAM POMFREY WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" he roared.

A bewildered nurse came bustling out in a nightgown with a cap over her hair. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, before spotting Hermione in Draco's arms.

"Oh my goodness, quickly, get her inside!" she gasped, dragging Draco by the arm. "Put her on that bed there!" she called as she began to rush about, muttering things to herself.

Malfoy moved towards a bed and set Hermione down carefully, making sure not to hurt her further. He started to pull away, but something inside him wouldn't allow him to. He grasped her hand, wanting to make her expression soften, even just a little, from the pain ridden one she had on her pale, sweaty face.

Madam Pomfrey finally came over, pushing a cart full of assorted antidotes, potions, and books of healing spells. "Were you not just here a few hours ago, Mr. Malfoy?" she scolded lightly, placing her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"No fever," she murmured. She picked up Granger's wrist and felt for her pulse. "Pulse seems regular…" she turned to Malfoy with a frown on her face. "What, pry tell, did you bring Miss Granger here for?"

"The portrait me that leads into the Heads common room came into a painting in my room and alerted me that Gran—Hermione had fainted right outside the portrait hole. She had been in incredible pain by the looks of it." Draco replied, his eyes not leaving Hermione's face.

"Hmm…could it be that—oh!" The nurse cried. She pattered away, coming back wheeling a large looking device with a smooth ended looking thing attached to it. She pushed a button and a big screen lit up.

Malfoy's eyes wondered over to the screen and his thin dark eyebrows shot up in wonder. "What in the name of Merlin is that?"

"A very useful Muggle contraption donated to Hogwarts by Arthur Weasley…" Madam Pomfrey's voice faded out, as she took the round ended thing and lifted up Hermione's shirt. Draco closed his eyes quickly—he didn't want to appear perverted.

There was a whirring sound and then a resounding beep. Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Oh, the poor dear. No wonder she's fainted! Stress isn't good for someone in such a delicate state."

'Delicate state? What is she going on about?' Malfoy wondered. He cracked open one eye and saw a glimpse of Madam Pomfrey's little device thing on Hermione's stomach before she withdrew the thing and placed it back on the wheeling thing.

"Thank you for bringing her here Mr. Malfoy, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. She needs rest, and I need to change her into a nightgown. You can come by and visit her in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said, steering Malfoy towards the door.

Then, without a word she pushed him through and bid him good night before shutting the door in his face.

She looked over at the figure of Hermione and shook her head sadly. "I need to inform Minerva about this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wow, I updated sooner than I expected! And with a longer chapter too! Please be proud of me! And I'll be out of school in about 6 days! YES! So I'll have more time to write! Countdown beings now…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope

Favorite Quote of the Day:

(Said with drunken slur) "Rock on! Raw, Raw. Haha. I drink more than you, party harder than you, and my car's faster than yours too!"

Chapter 8

"Poppy, what is it?" the Headmistress asked as she came hurrying through the hospital doors in a cloak thrown over her blood red nightgown. "You sounded worried in the fireplace."

The nurse looked at McGonagall gloomily. "I've found out something about our Head Girl…" and she whispered it into a shocked Professor's ear.

"Oh Poppy, you don't mean, surely….!" She gasped. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head sadly. "I'm afraid so Minerva."

McGonagall glanced over at Hermione, who was lying seemingly sleep, with sympathetic eyes. "Oh Miss Granger. You poor thing." To Madam Pomfrey she said, "I don't know what to do. This could be grounds for expulsion. But I couldn't do that to her. She is vulnerable and it could cause her very serious stress."

"Oh Minerva, you mustn't expel her. I'll owl her guardians tomorrow. I feel so badly for the dear, especially after her parents where killed in the war. She has no one in this world. No one at all. She would have no where to go!" the nurse pleaded, looking at the Headmistress with wide eyes...

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. "If only Albus were here. He would know exactly what to do. This truly is an extraordinary case. I doubt this has happened more than three times at Hogwarts in the past century. I wonder how Miss Granger puts up with everything that comes along with this."

"That reminds me Minerva, should I tell young Mr. Malfoy about the Head Girl's…condition?" Madam Pomfrey asked tentatively. "Since he does have to live with her, and he DID bring her all the way here in her time of need."

"That will not be needed Poppy. I think Miss Granger will tell him…in due time." McGonagall stated matter-of-factly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Draco tried as hard as he could to NOT worry about Hermione as he made his way (albeit intentionally slowly) to the hospital wing. He had gotten up out of bed early to check on her, and was biting his perfectly manicured nails in anxiety.

It was a dreadful habit, but even the best wizarding psychiatrists in all of Europe could not get him to stop. He's mother was so embarrassed by it, that she took him to Magical Manicures, where they put a charm on his nails to keep him from biting them. But they never thought that he would find a countercharm to it.

When he opened the door into the ward, he headed straight for Hermione bed. She was awake, and seemed very surprised to see him. "Malfoy, do you know what happened? I can't remember a thing past getting threatened by some Muggle-born hating wizard or witch. I don't even know why I'm in here!" she demanded to know, a determined look in her eyes. She pointed at him and asked in an accusing voice, "You didn't have something to do with it, did you?"

"I don't know what the bloody hell you are talking about Granger, and don't accuse ME of hurting you, when I'M the one that carried your sorry arse here!" Malfoy snarled and turned to leave. "God, I come hurrying down here just to see how the little Mudblood's doing and she verbally attacks me!" he muttered to himself, just a little TOO loudly.

"I heard that Mal-ferret!" Hermione shrieked after him as he slammed the doors.

She laid back into the soft white pillows behind her and growled under her breath. Sometimes he was just so frustrating! And what did he mean by 'rushed all the way down here'…?

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and immediately went over to Hermione's side when she noticed that her patient was awake. "How are you feeling this morning, Miss Granger?" she asked, not in an unkind tone.

"A tad confused about what happened, but nothing else," Hermione informed her, shrugging her shoulders. "Can you fill me in Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well dear, the extent of my knowledge is that Mr. Malfoy came rushing down here late last night after presumably finding you unconscious outside of the Heads common room. He was quite distraught. Now Miss Granger, I must ask you a few…questions. Alright?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She knew what this was about. "Y-yes Madam Pomfrey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Poppy Pomfrey was a worldly woman. She was part of one of the oldest pureblood families, but refused to think badly about Muggles or Muggle-borns. She was kind to every single student she had ever treated, if a bit strict. She had dealt with many, many medical cases before, magical and non-magical. But when her patients got emotional, she had no idea what to do. Which is exactly what happened.

Hermione Granger threw her arms around Poppy's shoulders and sobbed out her story. Her frail frame shivered as she drew in ragged breaths. "Oh Madam Pomfrey, what am I going to do! My parents are dead, I'm like THIS and my guardians…oh, no! Merlin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be so disappointed!" she wailed.

The nurse looked down at the panicking girl with wide, scared eyes. "I don't know dear. All I do know is that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will NOT kill you…because I've already owled them about it."

That immediately shut Hermione up. She pulled her face away from Madam Pomfrey's soaked shoulder and stared at the nurse horrified. "What! You've TOLD them? NOO! I'LL NEVER BE ALLOWED AT THE BURROW AGAIN!" she screamed, jumping up from the hospital bed. She put her hands over her face and ran from the wing crying, if possible, even louder.

"Oh my, I shouldn't have owled the Weasleys' so soon, but I needed to know who her guardians were! How was I supposed to know that they were planning on adopting her as one of their own!" Poppy wailed, rushing to her fireplace to tell the Headmistress what had happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione didn't slow her pace until she had reached the Head's common room, and by the time she had, she had cried herself dry. She leaned against the portrait frame and sighed. "How did I ever manage to get myself in such a fix?" she asked herself softly.

"No idea, but standing around here isn't going to help you much. Just give the password and I'll let you in," came the drawl of the painting Malfoy, whose voice was eerily similar to the real one. Hermione vaguely wondered if her painting-self sounded like her as well.

"I would rather not say the password, if you don't mind," she said coldly. "Just let me in."

"Well I would've, if you hadn't taken that tone with me!"

And so began their arguing. Finally, the Hermione on the wall put down her copy of, _A Portrait's Guide To Dealing With Annoying Painted Countertypes, _and snapped, "Oh for Merlin's sake Draco! Let Hermione in and stop being such a bloody twit about it!"

"Just leave it, er, Portrait Hermione. I need to go to class anyway." Hermione muttered, walking away.

She stepped into the potion's room, to a round of gasps from the Gryffindors, and hisses from the Slytherins. This must've been one of the only times that Hermione, teacher's pet, Princess of Gryffindor, had ever been late for a class. especially one that she was the best in.

Tonks looked up and with a pop! she changed her face into that of a doe-eyed young girl. "Hermione! I, uh, mean Miss Granger! What is your reason for being late?"

"I was in the Hospital Wing T—Professor." Hermione explained. "I was attacked last night and passed out from stress. The Head Boy can attest to that, since he's the one who carried me to Madam Pomfrey."

This time, it was the Slytherins that all gasped, and the Gryffindors hissed. Ron jumped up out of his seat and shouted, "Malfoy if YOU'RE the one who hurt Hermione, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what, Weasley? Pound me into the ground for touching your girlfriend?" Malfoy sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

Ron's ears turned beet red, and it took the combined forces of Hermione, Harry, and Tonks to keep him from taking Malfoy down. "I'll get that no good, filthy pureblood!" he shouted, struggling to get free.

"Ronald Weasley, knock it off right now!" Hermione whispered furiously in his ear. "Malfoy's just being a git because he did something semi-decent for once!"

"Better do what Mione says mate, unless you want to get kicked off the Quidditch Team for brawling during classes," Harry grunted, as he wrapped arm around Ron's stomach.

"Yeah, Ron, plus about fifty points from Gryffindor! I can do that y'know!" Tonks piped up.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Ron settled down and gave up. "Fine." He mumbled.

As soon as he was back in his seat, Tonks went up to the front of the class and cleared her throat. "Alright mates, now that that little episode is over with, lets talk about the potion you're going to be working on today!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Yeah sorry for not updating, I've been sick the last few days. I've had this halfway done since before school ended, but never got the chance to finish it. And now my modem, the thing that lets me use the internet is messed up too. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Like, so totally not, like, mine! LOL

Favorite Quote Of The Day:

"I'm not crazy! It was the rainbows! The rainbows in my mind, I swear!"

Chapter 9

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione had been seen running to the toilets every morning after breakfast, lunch, and dinner whenever they had roasted turkey, with steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. When ever that happened, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey would shoot each other glances and shake their heads sadly, knowing what the poor girl was going through.

Not many people noticed Hermione sprinting from the Great Hall, but among those few that did, was the Head Boy. Malfoy wanted to find out what was wrong with the Mudblood…and Malfoys ALWAYS got what they wanted. So about the seventh time Hermione ran from dinner, he decided to follow her.

Putting down his fork and knife, he got up calmly from the Slytherin table, and strode from the Hall, to the astonishment of Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey alike. They looked at each other wide eyed and mouthed, 'This can't end well.'

Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and Gryffindor Princess—was throwing up all the contents of her stomach into a toilet in the second floor girl's bathroom. 'I can't believe this. Every time! Even when I SMELL steamed vegetables….'

After she was finished, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and panted as she slumped against the wall. Weakly she flushed the toilet and then stared at her trembling hand. She choked back a sob as she remembered who had caused her all this grief… and how he would react if he ever found out.

**_Flashback_**

**_He slapped her across her face again and again, making her cheek sting and turn bright red. She couldn't stop crying, the tears flowing from her eyes like waterfalls. "Ungrateful bitch," he spat, dragging her shivering form up by her hair. _**

"**_Please, stop this! I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione cried as he punched her jaw, make her cough up blood. She twisted free of his grasp, but couldn't move away quickly enough, and was captured once again by his cruel hands. He threw her down onto the carpet of her bedroom and straddled her waist, leaning down so that his face was inches from her own. _**

"_**Because. I. Can." He hissed into her ear, slowly starting to undo her shirt…**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Granger?" asked a soft, horrified voice from behind her. Hermione twisted her neck around and looked up in terror, finding the face of none other than Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"Granger, what the hell is going on!" Malfoy questioned her. Hermione's lips trembled and she shook her head quickly, unwilling to allow Malfoy of all people in on her secret.

"Now Granger, you know if you don't tell me, I'll slip some veritaserum in your pumpkin juice. Now, which would you rather have, only myself knowing and not promising not to tell anyone else—or everyone knowing when you blurt it out in the Great Hall during breakfast. Either way, I WILL find out. So I suggest you tell me…Now," Malfoy threatened, inching towards her in the process, slowly, as not to scare her further. Hermione cringed anyway and pressed her hands against her face.

"I can't… I just can't! I-if he found out…" Hermione's quivering voice was muffled. Her shoulders began to shake and Malfoy looked at her in shock. He had never thought that Know-It-All Granger cried, let alone knew HOW to.

Realization struck Draco and his eyes turned hard. "He hurt you didn't he Hermione? What did he do? Tell me now."

Hermione's brain processed the fact that he had, for the first time ever, called her by her first name, and stored it neatly in the back of her mind to ask about another time (along with why he was so concerned about her in the first place), because at the moment there were more important things to think about.

She peeked out through her fingers at Draco, the infamous sex god of Slytherin, the little ferret that had tormented her and her friends for seven years of their lives, was trying to make her share one of her deepest, and darkest secrets. So Hermione, Princess of Gryffindor, Bookworm, and Little-Miss-Know-It-All Extraordinaire, did the one thing she never thought she would ever do in her life.

She told him her secret.

"WHAT!" Draco yelled, stumbling backwards on the floor. "Hermione Granger got herself pregnant!"

**_And so the secret is out. Kudoes to those of you that figured it out early on. Sorry this is so short, it was basically a filler chapter to get the rest of my writer's block out. Plus, I really, really wanted to get the secret out in the open. Now, I can really start writing. Sorry again for the loooooooong wait, and if anyone is still reading this, I just want to say—ITS NOT MY FAULT! I've made a mess of my life(social AND love) and I've been spending all summer trying to fix them both. I'll try hard to get more chapters out, but don't expect much. _**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No. Just…just no

Favorite Quote Of The Day:

"Live. Love. Burn. Die."

Chapter 10

Draco Malfoy was confused. No, no, scratch that, he was BEYOND confused. He was bloody baffled. He scrunched his eyebrows together, deep in thought, and linked his hands together, resting his chin on it.

He was currently staring into the glowing embers of the fire that he had been brooding next to for the last three hours in the Heads common room. "Granger! Granger of all people! Pregnant!" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

**_Flashback_**

"**_P-Please Malfoy, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone," Hermione cried, looking at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. She inched towards him and clasped her hands together in front of her. "P-Professor M-McGongall and M-M-Madame Pomfrey are the o-only ones that know! Th-they promised to keep my s-s-secret, and you have to as well! You must!"_**

**_Malfoy just stared with his mouth open, in complete and utter shock, at the Princess of Gryffindor before him. He couldn't think of anything to say, until a thought popped into his head. "Granger." He said, his voicing going hard. "Who did this to you?"_**

"_**Well…."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione had been reluctant to tell him anything more, but eventually Draco convinced her that now that he knew she was pregnant, he was part of it, and he wanted to know the rest of the story.

"How in hell could that bulgarian fruit-cup Krum, Victor Bloody Krum, be able to track her down in the muggle world and just—just—just _rape _her like that!" He growled furiously, jumping up off the couch and beginning to pace back and forth.

Hermione had gone to bed earlier, so Malfoy had to be quiet as he walked around. She was still somewhat upset, and Malfoy knew from past experiences that if she became TOO stressed, it wouldn't be good for the baby.

Malfoy sighed. It was getting late, and he had a test tomorrow in Herbology which he couldn't fail if he didn't want his grade to drop considerably.

He glanced across to Hermione's bedroom door and whispered, "Good night mum-to-be," before going to bed.

The next morning outside of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron cornered Hermione. "Mione, what's been going on with you?" Harry asked, ever the patient one.

"Yeah Herms, you've been running outta class and hurling in the girl's bathroom for a few weeks now," put in Ron, the ever-so-sensitive one.

"For your information Ronald, I have not been "running outta class and hurling" as you so bluntly put it. I had a bout of food poisoning, that's all. Something just didn't agree with my stomach," Hermione said indignantly. 'Wow, I sure can lie when I have to,_' _she thought to herself wearily.

Harry looked relieved and sighed, "Thank god. We thought you might've been…well, _pregnant_ or something."

Hermione forced out a laugh that came out sounding like a cough, but apparently neither Ron nor Harry noticed. They were too busy feeling relieved that they're perfect little lives with their perfect little girlfriends(Ron and Luna Lovegood were officially an item now) and their perfect little bloody EVERYTHING. 'I would give anything to be a part of that world again_,' _Hermione thought sadly, _'_But I lost my right to that a long time ago… about 4 months to be exact_.'_

The Gryffindors had Potions first thing that morning, which Ron and Harry both complained about on the way down to the dungeons. "I mean, it's not Tonks that I don't like, its just, you'd think that after the whole Voldemort-has-fallen thing, they wouldn't put us in with the people whose parents once followed him!" Ron was saying, shaking his head.

"Oh come now Weasel, we don't _bite_," drawled a voice most girls at Hogwarts swooned at hearing. Malfoy stepped in beside them and then winced. "Well, MOST of us don't bite," he added lightly.

Hermione, who had gone bright red after remembering her and Malfoy's conversation the day before, snorted. "That's not very reassuring, Malfoy."

Draco turned towards her and his eyes softened. He too remembered what he had found out yesterday. He had wondered how they should act around each other, now that he know something so personal about her, but obviously Granger didn't want anything about their "relationship" to change. So, he decided to play along. "What, Granger, thinking about getting a little kinky with a Slytherin?" he lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew! Of course not, Malferret, what in the world do you take me for?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Like our 'Mione would ever have sex before marriage," Harry commented, shaking his head at the thought. "It's unimaginable!"

"Haha, yeah, Hermione, having _sex!_ Ahahaha!" Ron laughed.

Neither of them saw the quick glance that passed between the other two supposed enemies. Or the fear that flashed through Hermione's eyes, which made a feeling of protectiveness well p inside Malfoy. 'What… what is this feeling? It… it feels like I want to… to _protect_ Granger from those two buffoons. Its probably just my knowledge of the baby. It's making me feel all maternal or something. That's it,' Draco thought in a panic. 'Or at least… I hope.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No. Just…just no

Favorite Quote Of The Day:

"Live. Love. Burn. Die."

Chapter

"Alright, class, today, we're going to do the next stage of Polyjuice Potion, a potion that will not only turn you into someone else, but will allow you to turn into anyone, without their hair. 50 House Points to whoever can tell me what this advanced form of the Polyjuice Potion this is!" Tonks said happily. She was dressed today in a set of red and gold Gryffindor quidditch robes, a tie that shimmered silver and green in honor of Slytherin, blue and gold jeans for Ravenclaw, and her hair was long and striped yellow and black for Hufflepuff.

Immediately Hermione's hand shot up, but, as well as her's, came a girl's hand from the Slytherin side as well. Hermione's breath caught when she saw that it was the same girl who had threatened her weeks before, the one with the slanting, malicious red eyes. "It is called the Freedom potion, Professor," the girl answered without hesitation.

"Oh, well, um… very good Miss Viper. 50 points to Slytherin… I guess," Tonks said, looking a little put out and confused. She shrugged it off and flounced over to the blackboard to write down instructions on how to make the potion.

As she wrote, she kept talking, "The Freedom Potion is called that because it gives you total and absolute freedom. You can shift people at anytime, kind of like me! BUT, the potion wears off fairly quickly. It wears off even faster then the original Polyjuice Potion. That, as far as I can tell, is the only downside."

She finished writing on the blackboard and turned, rubbing her hands on her robes to get rid of the chalk dust. "Now, I'm going to put you into groups, and because of some stupid agreement between the school and what's left of the Ministry, to promote "uniting the bonds of wizard-kind", I have to split you up according to a regulation list that I put somewhere…"

Tonks turned and started to sift through the scattered papers and other things on her desk. "Aha, here it is. So, when I call out your name, get with the next person who I call, and start working. Potter, and Weasley, first up." Harry and Ron's faces bore identical grins that was a striking resemblance to Ron's elder twin brothers Fred and George. "Ummm, Viper and Malfoy, Granger and Scene, Crabbe and Patil, Brown and Zabini…" Tonks continued to ramble off names, looking quite bored and disgusted about the whole "list" thing.

Hermione looked around, wondering who in the world had the ridiculous last name of Scene, when a girl with white-blonde hair came walking towards her. She was very pretty, with perfectly white, even teeth, sea-green eyes, and the longest, blackest eyelashes Hermione had ever seen. She walked with a sort of off-handed grace, that she didn't seem to be aware of, and, to Hermione's utter amazement, smiled in a friendly way at her when she sat down.

"Hello Hermione, my name's Kaye. Shall we get started, then?" she said immediately. "I'll get the ingredients out and heat up the cauldron while you take notes out of the book if you want."

Hermione just sat, stunned beyond reason. '_This girl is from Slytherin… why is she being so nice? Why hasn't she called me Bucktooth, or Beaver, or Mudblood yet? This…this isn't…well, __**logical**__. It isn't logical at all!'_

Kaye looked at Gryffindor lioness in puzzlement. "Are you with us, Hermione? You going to sit all day staring at me like I'm some kind of bloody freak show?"

Hermione snapped out of it quickly. "No, no, I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me. I'm just… not used to being addressed like an actual person by a Slytherin," she explained.

The other girl laughed. "It's alright, don't worry. I won't degrade you like that. I'm not like my housemates. I know what it's like to be called a half-blood," she winked before going back to digging in her bag for her supplies.

'_This… is going to be an interesting class indeed_.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the other side of the classroom, Malfoy was scowling from having to deal with Vanessa Viper, the girl who he was sure would kill anyone that came within two feet of him if she was allowed.

At the moment, the Viper girl was staring at him longingly, not doing anything that might help their potion. "Ohh Draco, you're so… **manly," **she cooed, edging her chair closer to his.

His eyes widened in fright and he quickly scooted a few inches away. "Viper, come on, we need to get started on the potion," he snapped, looking up at the ingredients written on the board. "Alright, you go get the boomslang skin from the student ingredients cupboard, and I'll put the lacewings in the…cauldron…" he faded off when he glanced back over at the girl that slightly, (he would never admit this to anyone) scared him. She had already gotten the boomslang skin, AND the lacewings were in the cauldron, as well as everything else you were supposed to put in.

"Riiiight," he said slowly. "So… er…what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I have some suggestions," Vanessa purred. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "but none of them are quite appropriate for the classroom."

Draco's faced turned, if possible, even paler. This girl absolutely terrified him. '_This…is going to be a very interesting class indeed.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nymphadora Tonks was, at the moment, vaguely uncomfortable. The things she overheard her students talking about were completely different than what her classmates and herself talked about back when she was in Hogwarts.

"I heard that Malfoy's part vampire," one of her third year pupils had whispered while she was helping a student a few cauldrons over.

"Well, I heard that he and Granger were an item!" her friend had whispered back, and then the two had burst into giggles.

"Heard Potter and Weasley 'ad a thing goin' few years back," one student had said gruffly the day before. "And Granger got so jealous that she flew into a right temper. I tell you, that Granger is off 'er rocker, mate. You don't want to miss wif the likes of her when she's in a temper."

But possibly the most disturbing thing she had heard all year had just been uttered under the breath of one of her seventh years a few minutes before. "I hear talk that the Head Girl is pregnant," the boy Ernie MacSomethingOrOther had told that little chit Hannah Abbot.

She had gasped, but stifled it with her hand. "Are—are you sure Ernie?" she asked. He nodded, straight-faced. "Wow. Poor Hermione. I feel so bad for her," she had sighed, shaking her head, making her blonde pigtails swish.

'_This can't be good. If people are spreading around that Hermione's pregnant… but wait. What if its _true? _Oh, I should go to McGonagall about this.' _Tonks thought, biting her lip. _'Professor Dumbledore, I wish you were here! You'd know what to do.'_


End file.
